Larger than You may think
by Balin Fundin
Summary: Hello! I have long wanted to writing in English. And after all, I beginning it! This work will be a test, but I'm looking for beta-reader. I will be very glad to all the advice and corrections.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Before this story begins I will say a several words about it and myself.**

 **I am not a native speaker. I am from Russia and (of course!) I am a native speaker of Russian. In Russian, I wrote a two works about Gravity Falls(234 and 346 pages)and one independent work(347 pages). Thus, I have the experience in writing. But I have no experience in English.**

 **I have long wanted to write in English. And after all, I begun it! This work will be a test, and I'm looking for beta-reader.**

 **I will be very glad for the advice and corrections.**

A silent, dark night lay upon the Gravity Falls. Three years have passed after Weirdmageddon and Bill's death, but echoes of this event have not subsided.

At night, The Mystery Shack was strangely silent and quiet. Wendy and Dipper slept after hard day of walking on mountains and forest.

Silence was broken by the sound of heavy steps and curse in unfamiliar language. Wendy awoke first. Corduroy opened her eyes and saw the strange scene: in their room a rectangular portal has opened. Though it Wendy could see a bright lit room.

But here, in the bedroom, stood a young man. He was short and skinny, with brown hair and small bead on his chin. He was wearing dark, red, long greatcoat with leather straps and metal was holding a strange axe in his hand. The head of the axe was small, compared to its long, almost one and a half meter, handle. And it was ablaze!

"I come in time!" said the stranger.

Who are you?!", exlaimed Dipper, awoken at last.

At this moment another portal opened in the bedroom. It was a similar rectangular portal,but two people came from it this time. And to Wendy's surprise these two people were Dipper and Mabel.

But they were not regular Pines. They were dressed in clothing in blue clothes. And their faces were cold and cruel.

"Come! Come! Come little piggies!" cried the stranger, raising an axe and taking a step forward.

The other Pines smiled together, and raised their wielded two knives, glowing blue. And in Dipper's hand shone a similar, one-handed sword.

"Stop! Dipper cried, standing next to Wendy". But the strangers were already ready to fight.

The battle was very fast and brute. Faster than Dipper or Wendy could make it out. Stranger with an axe wounded Dipper's left foot, and moment later he knocked Mabel to the ground with axe's handle.

And then… Dipper and Mabel disappeared without trace or trail. At the same moment, blood, that fell to the floor disappeared as well. Then disappeared and the portal.

"What was it?", asked Wendy.

The stranger breathed in.

"Oh… it was close. If I was just a little late..."

"What?!" exclaim Dipper.

"Give me a second or two..."

This time, another Dipper came out of the portal. This one looked like the original Dipper, except he was a bit older.

"Oh! What you make for this once?" he asked the stranger.

"I am driven them away. Dipper is wouder."

"Who are you?! Tell me quickly!" Wendy asked angrily.

"Give me a chair" said stranger.

A few minutes later they all sat in the kitchen of The Mystery Shack. Trees creaked outside — a wind has brought a sudden storm. First roll of thunder roared outside already.

"We are..." Dipper begun, and stopped immediately.

"Cleaners", the stranger ended ."We are guarding our own version in the Alternate Universes."

"But... they were… us! Me and Mabel!" exclaimed original Dipper.

"There are many universes... Infinitely many, to be exact. ", the stranger shuddered. "And each creature has infinite other version of itself. Good, bad, the same, and so on..."

"This nerd is called Nikita." said older Dipper. "He is from Russia in another universe. And he came to Gravity Falls there in the Summer of 2012".

"Glad to meet you!" Nikita smiled.

Wendy shook her head.

"Wait! Those Pines that you wounded… they were a evil version Dipper and Mabel?"

"Yes. They killed four versions you, Dipper, and your sister day ago. We found them and caught up with them today" said Nikita.

"Now they are нас gone" added alternative Dipper.

"We named these version - The Reverse Ones."

"It is very… strange." after a minute of silence said Wendy. Dipper said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop!" Wendy breathed in. "You two must tell about all… from the first."

Alternative Dipper looked at Nikita and nodded.

"Tell them all. Your knowledge is bigger. than mine."

The guy laughed, then smiled with a strange trace of sadness on his face, and looked down.

"You don't might now want to know all of it Alternative universes drove many man to madness. I told you a little about it, but…You must not touch alternative universes."

"Why?" Wendy asked angrily again.

"Because you both may live a good life without this." alternative Dipper said and he addressed them with sadness. "Don't make my mistake."

"Oh. Okay, Dip, stop. We can open portals between them with help it." Nikita put his axe on the table. Its handle contained a strange mechanism - a cylinder with twelve rings, number from zero to nine was engraved on each. And he explained: "Inside is a shaft with many runes - it's not mine invention, he-he, your Journals are not the only ones - those runes… Hmm, sorry, I think, that none here have interest for them."

"But… not the only ones?" asked Dipper. "What do you mean? Do you have another journal?"

Nikita nodded with a grin.

"Gravity Falls - is not the only one anomaly zone and Ford Pines - is not the only one that have studied it. I have two Journals from Russia. And… this Journal… contain more practical knowledge."

"I hope, that Bill - is one in his kind, right?" Wendy said, doubtfully.

"Yes, and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Bill was… not normal. I don't want said too much… Bill feared. He was scared that… something that would be summoned by… us"

"You don't want know 'what'." Dipper ended.

"Oh, fineeeee" Wendy said disingenuously. "But what with alternati..."

Storm has arrived, noise of thunder and trees' creaking became louder, and rain knocked on window with fury and anger.

"Ask yourself - You are good versions of yourself?" after another roll of thunder Nikita asked with a smile.

"Hmm, yes" Dipper answered. Wendy nodded.

"Dipper, and Pines, that wanted kill you - evil versions you and Mabel?"

"Aha! Where is the border between you and them? There are billions and billions versions of you and Mabel, but 'where' does the "good" you become the "evil" you?"

Another loud rolling thunder went off and the window-pane trembled.

"I thought… I start understanding you. None can be fully good or evil - each will be able be… both." Dipper said.

"Yes!" the alternative Dipper laughed.

"But when you make are aware of that fact each will be able to become a maniac… hard though life with it." Nikita said, frowning.

"Okay… it sound cruel" Wendy said.

"Then why are we fighting against these evil versions?" Dipper asked.

"Hard to say it, without saying too much" Nikita begun.

"Tell them about it, it is very important." alternative Dipper said and Nikita nodded.

"I… we did see… - Nikita grinned, - That our universe… multiverse. I was in hundreds alternative universes. But not only in it. I was in The Planes - other dimensions of our reality of our own multiverse. In our own version. And… - he shook his head. - You, he, - Nikita pointed to another Dipper's version. - those evil Pines and even I! None! None of us knew our own world. It's crazy and… and it will throw you in the abyss of madness. Stop… I already said this, hmm."

Dipper and Wendy exchanged looks, Nikita turned to the window and said:

"Darkness. Darkness and madness will come in all Planes, ours and other universes. Many of us can feel it. And… - he fell silent.

"I do not want these dark thing to come… But I have seen things, that… confirm him words. Something terrible will come soon. Very soon. And we all want to make something good or prepared ourselves for it. We want to make the multiverse a little better before it. It is all that we can do." alternative Dipper ended.

"We will know this." Wendy said, already unsure what it might be.

"Good. Then our work here has ended."


End file.
